High torque, low speed hydraulic motors, also referred to as cam-lobe motors, have been used in limited areas for low speed, high torque applications. Two U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,511,131 and 3,760,691 both issued to assignee, describe the workings of such motors and are incorporated herein by reference. Now a way has been found to more effectively couple a pair of these motors together for use in a transaxle assembly.